STAR
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Lee Hyukjae dan kenangan masa kecilnya. Di saat paling tak terduga, takdir tiba-tiba saja mengantarkannya pada kenyataan mencengangkan. Memberinya harapan tentang teman masa kecilnya yang berharga. SUPER JUNIOR FIC! HAEHYUK! SHOUNEN-AI! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**STAR  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love**** story from amateur author.**** If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!" Hyukjae bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Kenapa Ibu selalu membuat keputusan tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Ibu hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan baik untukmu," jawab sang ibu lembut sambil memeriksa sup ayam yang mulai mendidih. "Kau tahu Ny. Kim, sahabat Ibu sewaktu SMA? Dia ternyata menjadi kepala sekolah di Star Museum. Kau kan tahu itu sekolah seni elit. Talenta yang dimiliki siswa-siswa di situ benar-benar luar biasa. Sama sepertimu. Ibu tahu kau senang menari. Bakatmu itu tidak akan berkembang kalau kau tetap masuk di sekolahmu yang sekarang. Oleh karena itu Ibu meminta bantuan Ny. Kim agar dapat memasukkanmu ke sana tahun ini."

Hyukjae menghela napas berat. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit memikirkan keputusan sepihak ibunya. "Tapi, Bu, sekolah di sana kan mahal sekali. Uang dari mana kita untuk membayar biaya sekolah tiap bulannya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana. Lagipula tinggal setahun lagi aku lulus SMA. Percuma saja kalau harus pindah sekolah."

"Tidak ada kata percuma bagi Ibu, Hyukkie," Ny. Lee tetap menjawab dengan tenang. "Lagipula kau akan mengulang dari kelas satu di sana karena sistem mereka sedikit berbeda dengan sekolahmu. Kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi."

"Tapi, Bu, mengurus perpindahan seperti itu kan merepotkan. Pastinya akan memakan waktu. Kita selesaikan saja sekolahku yang ini ya, Bu?" suara Hyukjae terdengar memohon.

"Semua administrasi kepindahanmu biar Ibu yang urus. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri. Akan Ibu usahakan tahun ajaran baru nanti kau sudah bisa pindah sekolah."

"Ibu…" Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Cepat ganti baju seragammu. Makan malam sudah siap."

Dan sekali lagi, seorang Lee Hyukjae harus menurut dengan keinginan ibunya. Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas ke atas kasur. Ekor matanya melirik sepasang seragam yang digantung rapi di pintu. Di sisi kanan seragam itu ada sebuah bordiran merah muda dengan tulisan SM, sedangkan di sisi kirinya terdapat badge dengan tulisan namanya.

_Huh, bahkan seragamnya pun sudah disiapkan_, batin Hyukjae sarkastik. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat. Star Museum, Star Museum, Star Museum. Nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sekolah elit yang tak hanya terkenal dengan prestasinya, tapi juga dengan keangkuhan para siswanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan sekolah-sekolah menengah kalau Star Museum mempunyai kastanya sendiri di antara siswanya. Dan perlakuan antara siswa kalangan atas dengan kalangan bawah benar-benar mengerikan. Terlepas benar atau tidaknya berita itu, Hyukjae tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan sekolah baru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hyukjae tidak bisa membantah permintaan ibunya. Walaupun mati-matian menolak, pada akhirnya ibunyalah yang pasti menang.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum tangannya membuka laci meja belajar. Diambilnya sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang cukup tebal. Ketika halaman pertama terbuka, sebuah foto usang dengan gambar dua bocah laki-laki yang saling merangkul tertempel di sana. Wajah keduanya tampak begitu ceria menghadap kamera. Di bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan tangan yang sama sekali tidak rapi. Bunyinya: "Lee Brothers: Hyukjae &amp; Donghae."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil ketika memorinya kembali dibawa ke masa kanak-kanak. Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lalu, Hyukjae baru berumur delapan tahun. Waktu itu badannya amatlah kurus dan lemah. Saking kurusnya, hampir semua anak selalu mengusiknya dan memberinya julukan ikan teri. Hampir semua anak melakukan hal-hal jahat padanya, kecuali seorang anak bernama Lee Donghae. Bocah itu dengan beraninya menentang semua anak yang berlaku jahat pada Hyukjae. Bahkan ketika ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, Donghae tidak peduli. "Tidak apa-apa kalau teman-teman benci padaku, yang penting bukan Hyukkie yang membenciku," jawab anak itu dengan senyum mengembang.

Persahabatan antara mereka berdua benar-benar kental layaknya saudara. Di mana ada Hyukjae, disitu pasti ada Donghae. Donghae lebih senang memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Katanya kedua nama itu terdengar lebih lucu daripada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang suka memanggil orang lain sesuka hati. Meskipun awalnya Hyukjae tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan siapa pun, namun sejak Donghae hadir, ia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ia selalu bisa membuat Hyukjae tersenyum ketika sedih, selalu bisa membuat Hyukjae merasa malu dengan kata-kata polosnya, tertawa bersama meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakan. Benar-benar kisah yang indah jika dibayangkan.

Namun setiap kisah indah pastilah memiliki durinya sendiri. 15 Oktober 2006, Donghae tiba-tiba menghilang pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-sepuluh. Ketika Hyukjae hendak memberi kado ulang tahun ke rumah sahabatnya, rumah itu telah kosong ditinggal semua penghuninya. Para tetangga pun tidak ada yang tahu kemana pindahnya keluarga Donghae. Yang mereka tahu adalah pagi-pagi benar Donghae sudah meninggalkan rumah itu.

Hari itu Hyukjae mengunci dirinya di kamar. Ia menangis seharian karena merasa Donghae sudah begitu jahat meninggalkannya sendirian. Kalaupun ia akan pergi, kenapa ia harus pergi tanpa bilang apapun padanya? "Donghae jahat! Aku benci Donghae!" isak Hyukjae waktu itu.

Kini delapan tahun telah berlalu. Sampai sekarang, Hyukjae masih menunggu kabar dari sahabat kecilnya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, bagaimana rupanya sekarang, apakah ia masih ingat dengannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Salah satu alasan Hyukjae yang menentang ibunya untuk pindah sekolah mungkin juga karena Donghae. Mereka berdua pernah berjanji untuk satu sekolah hingga masuk universitas. Janji itu terlaksana hingga mereka duduk di kelas tiga SD. Ketika Donghae menghilang tanpa kabar, Hyukjae tetap memenuhi janji itu meskipun ia tahu perbuatannya akan sia-sia belaka. Di hatinya masih ada harapan kecil, bahwa suatu saat Donghae akan kembali menemuinya di sekolah-sekolah yang pernah mereka idamkan bersama.

Jemari Hyukjae mengusap lembut foto itu. Senyumnya pastilah akan mengembang setiap memandang potret dirinya dengan Donghae. "Donghae-ya, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memenuhi janji kita."

.

.

Hyukjae menatap kagum gerbang depan sekolah Star Museum yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Keinginan Ny. Lee untuk menyekolahkan putra tunggalnya di sekolah seni elit bernama Star Museum terwujud sudah. Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payah ketika memandang lingkungan sekolahnya yang baru. Apa ini yang disebut sekolah? Bentuknya lebih mirip hotel bintang lima dibandingkan sekolah. Halamannya yang luas nan megah menambah kekaguman Hyukjae pada sekolah ini. Luasnya tiga kali lapangan sepak bola dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga tulip yang tersusun secara rapi dan apik. Jangan lupa dengan patung Dewa Apollo—Dewa Musik—yang berdiri anggun di tengah halaman sambil memegang harpanya. Pantaslah kalau sekolah ini disebut sekolah seni nomor satu di Korea.

Siswa-siswi yang masuk di sekolah itu pun tak kalah mewahnya. Sekilas memandang saja, orang pasti sudah tahu latar belakang keluarga mereka. Hal ini semakin menciutkan hati Hyukjae.

_Matilah aku sekarang_

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, seolah tarikan napas itu bisa membesarkan hatinya. _Apa peduliku tentang sekolah ini dan orang-orang itu. Aku hanya perlu hidup tenang disini sampai kelulusan nanti._

"Aaargghhh! Kenapa aku harus masuk dari tahun pertama?!" erang Hyukjae sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Dengan langkah gontai, Hyukjae menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya mencari ruang auditorium tempat pembagian kelas bagi para siswa tahun pertama. Setelah sepuluh menit, barulah Hyukjae menemukannya. Luasnya sama luar biasanya dengan tampilan luar gedung Star Museum.

"Gedung ini ingin menyaingi _Blue House_ atau bagaimana sih," gumam Hyukjae (masih) dalam kekagumannya.

Acara di auditorium itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sambutan dari kepala sekolah, perkenalan para guru, dan acara-acara membosankan lainnya. Pada akhir acara, barulah para guru melakukan pembagian kelas berdasarkan pilihan masing-masing siswa. Hyukjae sendiri memilih kelas _dance_ sebagai kelas utamanya.

Acara dibubarkan. Seluruh siswa diminta untuk masuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Hyukjae mendapati kelasnya cukup diminati. Mungkin ada sekitar dua puluhan anak yang ada di situ. Hyukjae mengambil tempat sedikit jauh dari meja guru—bangku paling kiri dua baris dari belakang. Hyukjae tengah menimbang-nimbang hal apa saja yang akan dialaminya tiga tahun ke depan. Apapun itu ia hanya bisa berharap masa sekolahnya di sini bisa cepat selesai. Walaupun penampilan luar Star Museum terlihat begitu memukau, namun hatinya tetap merasa tidak nyaman lama-lama berada di sini.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya, Hyukjae merasa bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Spontan ia menengok, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berbadan tambun sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Shin Donghee imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Shindong"

"Oh," Hyukjae tersenyum manis memamerkan gusi merah mudanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Boleh kaupanggil Eunhyuk." Sekilas, bayangan Donghae kembali melintas dalam benaknya ketika menyebut nama Eunhyuk. Sejak Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, Hyukjae lebih senang dipanggil orang dengan nama Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk? Nama yang bagus," kata Shindong. "Eunhyuk-ssi, kenapa kau mengambil kelas _dance_?"

"Mmm… Mungkin karena hanya ini yang bisa aku kuasai dengan baik," jawab Hyukjae bercanda. "Aku pun sebenarnya tidak ingin masuk ke sini."

"Kenapa? Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa masuk di Star Museum. Seleksi untuk masuk ke sini benar-benar ketat!"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab, seorang wanita bertubuh ramping memasuki ruang kelas. Kondisi kelas yang awalnya riuh, agaknya mulai terkendali dengan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae akui senyuman wanita itu sangat manis, cukup membuat hati seorang pria luluh. "Saya adalah Yoon Hae Won, salah satu _trainer_ kalian di kelas ini. Selamat datang bagi kalian yang sukses masuk dalam kelas _dance _SM. Saya yakin kalian adalah calon _dancer-dancer_ profesional dengan bakat yang siap ditempa dan dikembangkan. Di SM, kalian akan lebih banyak melakukan praktik daripada teori di kelas. Oleh karena itu, mulai besok dan seterusnya, saya akan menemui kalian di ruang latihan lantai dua. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

Yoon Hae Won tampak tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "Nah, sebagai permulaan, saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri satu per satu. Mulai dari kau yang memakai pita merah."

"Baik. Jung So Jung imnida."

"Kwon Yu Ri imnida."

"Lee Tae Min imnida."

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga sampai pada bagian Hyukjae. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Hyuk…"

SRET…

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba bergeser, menghentikan perkenalan Hyukjae di tengah jalan. Sesosok pemuda bertubuh atletis memasuki ruangan. Rambut hitamnya dijabrik ke atas seolah ingin memamerkan secara utuh wajah tampan yang ia miliki. Dengan langkah angkuh, ia berjalan menuju meja guru sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Hae Won memandang pemuda itu sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang darinya disertai anggukan kecil. "Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali tidak akan kutolerir keterlambatan dengan alasan apapun." Terdengar nada serius dalam kata-kata Hae Won. Pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil lalu hendak berjalan menuju bangku yang masih tersisa di kelas."Tunggu dulu. Karena kau terlambat, silakan perkenalkan dirimu di sini."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Wajahnya tampak ogah-ogahan meladeni permintaan Hae Won. Namun ia akhirnya membalikkan badan juga menghadap seluruh orang yang memandanginya di kelas. Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di tempat mengerutkan dahi memandang pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat cukup familiar di matanya meskipun ia belum merasa pasti. Dan tepat ketika pemuda tersebut menyebutkan namanya, Hyukjae merasa jantungnya merosot ke bawah.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Dong Hae imnida."

**~to be continued~**

Hello fanfiction world! Setelah bertahun-tahun hiatus entah kenapa keinginan buat bikin ff muncul lagi. Meski masih kena author block yang tak berkesudahan, Rissa akhirnya nekat nge-post ff gaje pengisi waktu luang ini (yang bisa dibilang waktu mepet antara weekend dan hujan badai try out tanpa akhir). Makanya Rissa ga janji bisa ngelanjutin ff ini dalam waktu dekat. Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena ini pertama kalinya Rissa nulis setelah 2 tahun mungkin? Plus, kemampuan saya yang masih terbatas dan segitu-gitu aja dari dulu sampe sekarang -_- Jujur udh kangen banget sama FF Super Junior terutama Haehyuk. Makin hari makin susah aja nyari ff mereka.

Oke, cukup curcolnya. Bagi readers yang udh mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ Review itu udah kayak oksigen buat Rissa. Makin banyak review makin semangat deh buat lanjut ke chapter berikutnya.

See you on next chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR  
Chapter II  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love story from amateur author. If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Dong Hae imnida." Donghae membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk sopan santun ketika sedang memperkenalkan diri. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan gadis-gadis itu yang memandang kagum dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Donghae memilih cuek dan berlalu begitu saja menuju tempat duduknya.

Di sisi lain, Hyukjae masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya. Matanya terkunci pada eksistensi seorang pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu. Hyukjae masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar barusan. Benarkah itu Donghae-nya? Benarkah itu Lee Donghae yang dulu selalu mati-matian membelanya? Apakah benar dia orang yang sama?

"Halo? Kau yang berdiri di belakang sana, apa kau mendengarku?" suara Hae Won membawa Hyukjae kembali ke dunia nyata. Seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tampak memandang Hyukjae bingung, kecuali seorang pemuda bernama Lee Donghae. Ia sibuk memandang langit biru yang terhampar luas dari jendela kelas.

"Mm.. Aa.. aku," Hyukjae terdengar terbata-bata. Secepat mungkin ia mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dan melanjutkan perkenalannya yang sempat terhenti tadi. "Maafkan aku. Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Panggil saja Eunhyuk." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali duduk.

Diam-diam, Hyukjae kembali memandang Donghae yang berjarak satu baris di depannya. Jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh—berseberangan antara sisi kanan dan kiri. Hyukjae mulai ragu kalau pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Donghae yang ia kenal dulu. Sikapnya begitu dingin dan tenang. Bahkan ketika ia telah mendengar nama Lee Hyuk Jae disebut, tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Kalau memang benar itu Donghae-nya, ia pasti akan langsung mengenali Hyukjae ketika mendengar nama itu. Tidak, ia pasti langsung tahu begitu melihatnya sepintas.

_Mungkin aku salah orang. Nama Lee Donghae di Korea kan bukan hanya dia._

Apa yang sekarang tengah dibicarakan Hae Won di depan sudah seperti angin lalu baginya. Hyukjae terlalu sibuk meyakinkan diri mengatakan kalau rasa rindu telah membuatnya berharap lebih pada orang yang salah. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya seolah menolak untuk menurut. Berulang kali matanya menengok ke meja Donghae. Konsentrasinya pun seakan lepas kendali. Semakin lama ia mengamati pemuda itu, keyakinannya kembali goyah.

_Aku benar-benar sudah gila._

Ketika kelas telah selesai, Hyukjae menarik napas lega. Shindong sempat mengajaknya untuk makan di kafetaria namun ia tolak. Dirinya ingin memastikan betul siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama Lee Donghae tersebut. Dilihatnya Donghae tengah asyik berkutat dengan _headphone_nya sambil memejamkan mata. Ketika kelas mulai sepi, Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat.

_Oh sial_, batinnya ketika sampai di sebelah meja Donghae.

Wajah itu… wajah itu adalah wajah yang ia tunggu selama delapan tahun ini! Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Hyukjae sekarang seratus persen yakin kalau orang yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah orang yang sama yang telah ia tunggu selama delapan tahun terakhir. Meskipun wajahnya sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu, Hyukjae masih dapat mengenali wajah itu dengan jelas.

Merasa diamati seseorang, Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap bingung seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam kekaguman. "Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya datar sembari melepaskan _headphone_.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae. "Siapa kau? Apakah aku harus kenal dengan orang sepertimu?"

Hyukjae yang merasa semakin tertarik kemudian duduk di depan meja Donghae. "Aku Lee Hyukjae. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Donghae menatap aneh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menganggap bocah itu kurang waras atau suka cari perhatian. "Tidak. Sudah sana pergi. Jangan ganggu aku."

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Aneh, apa iya dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku selama delapan tahun ini? Apa memang bukan dia orangnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar yakin kau Donghae yang pernah kukenal!_

"Ayolah… Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi." Hyukjae belum menyerah. "Kita memang sudah delapan tahun tidak bertemu. Tapi cobalah kau ingat lagi. Aku saja langsung mengenalimu dalam sekali lihat. Aku Eunhyuk, Hyukkie, teman masa kecilmu dulu."

Donghae tampak mulai jengah dengan sikap Hyukjae yang terus mengusiknya. "Tidak, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Hyukkie, atau siapapun itu. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya menatap Donghae aneh, seolah pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang berbohong padanya. Donghae yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menarik tasnya asal lalu pergi dari situ sambil mengerang kesal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Donghae dingin.

Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae hingga menghilang di persimpangan koridor sekolah. Di dalam kelas kini tidak ada siapapun kecuali Hyukjae yang masih termangu dalam kebingungannya. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi Donghae akan seperti itu jadinya. Apa benar pemuda itu benar-benar sudah melupakannya? Apa Hyukjae telah berbuat kesalahan yang tak ia sadari hingga membuat Donghae tak ingin mengingatnya lagi?

Sekilas, terbesit rasa sakit di hati Hyukjae karena dilupakan begitu saja oleh sahabat kecilnya. Donghae yang ia kenal pasti akan mengingatnya walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae. Ya, pasti ada alasan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Apapun alasannya, Hyukjae akan berusaha mencari tahu. Hyukjae tidak akan menyerah karena delapan tahun sudah ia menunggu dan sekarang orang itu telah muncul di hadapannya. Penantiannya selama delapan tahun tidak bisa terbuang percuma hanya karena sikap dingin pemuda itu.

_Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu dua kali, Lee Donghae!_

.

.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di atas bangku atap sekolah. Di antara semua tempat di sekolah, hanya tempat ini yang paling cocok untuknya. Sepi, tenang, dan tidak ada orang-orang aneh macam yang ia temui barusan. Ah… Kenapa di hari pertama sekolah ia malah harus bertemu dengan orang aneh seperti itu. Datang tiba-tiba dan menanyakan apakah ia kenal dengan Lee Hyukjae. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

_Tapi apa benar aku pernah mengenalnya?_

"Argh… Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin," kata Donghae cepat-cepat. Tapi tampaknya Donghae kembali meragukan keyakinannya. "Lee Hyukjae… Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Lee Hyukjae… Lee Hyukjae… Lee Hyukjae… Ahh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu? Sama sekali tidak penting."

"Apanya yang tidak penting?" sahut sebuah suara dari pintu tangga darurat. Donghae hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Tumben kau ke sini, Kyu?"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tampak berjalan mendekat. Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan di bawah."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian," jawab Donghae masih dalam keadaan berbaring. "Orang-orang di sini benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak menyukai mereka."

"Kau memang tidak pernah suka dengan siapapun," sindir Kyuhyun sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku masih normal."

"Cih, sialan kau."

Kyuhyun hanya terkikih pelan dengan candaan mereka berdua. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman soda dari tas lalu menyodorkannya pada Donghae. "Ini, minumlah."

Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membuka segel kaleng soda itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kyu? Sekolahmu di Amerika tinggal setahun tapi kenapa kau memilih pindah ke sini?"

"Aku tidak betah di sana," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Siapa suruh waktu itu Ayah memaksaku sekolah di sana? Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik ke luar negeri."

"Jadi kau meninggalkan sekolahmu di Amerika lalu kembali ke Korea untuk masuk kelas vocal Star Museum. Ditambah lagi kau masuk dari tahun pertama, sama sepertiku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Jangan urus jalan pikiranku kalau pikiranmu sendiri belum beres." Kyuhyun meneguk minuman sodanya hingga tinggal setengah. "Omong-omong bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang baru?"

Donghae hanya merespon pertanyaan itu dengan angkatan bahu. "Tidak ada. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingat."

"Lalu siapa Lee Hyukjae?"

"Huh?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Aku sempat mendengar kau menyebut nama itu berulang-ulang."

Donghae lagi-lagi menaikkan bahunya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya salah satu orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku kenal denganku."

"Benarkah?" Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun mulai tergali. "Lalu apa kau pernah mengenalinya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Aish, kau ini. Ingatanmu tidak akan kembali kalau kau seperti ini terus," terdengar nada protes dari Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya cobalah dulu. Siapa tahu orang itu bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu."

Donghae hanya tertawa pesimis. "Lupakan sajalah. Kalau memang ingatanku tidak bisa kembali, biarkan saja seperti itu. Aku sudah lelah bertahun-tahun mencoba tapi hasilnya nihil."

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah. Yang hilang ingatan juga kau bukan aku." Donghae hanya menanggapi ejekan Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil. Namun dibalik tawanya, terbesit rasa ragu dalam hati Donghae.

Ia mengalami amnesia hampir delapan tahun lamanya, dan selama delapan tahun itu ia tidak pernah berhasil mengingat apapun yang terjadi di hidupnya sebelum mengalami amnesia. Dokter mengatakan kalau itu hanya amnesia sementara, namun ia tidak bisa memastikan sampai berapa lama ingatan itu akan kembali. Telah ratusan kali ia berusaha mengingat sekuat tenaga, tapi menemukan ingatan itu layaknya mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Satu-satunya hasil yang ia dapatkan selama ini hanya rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencoba tanpa hasil, agaknya Donghae mulai lelah. Meskipun ia benci tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenai masa lalunya, ia sudah muak untuk terus dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berdiri sambil membawa kaleng soda yang telah kosong.

Donghae ikut berdiri sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Kaleng soda miliknya yang masih tersisa seperempat dilemparkannya ke keranjang sampah tak jauh dari situ. "Ayo turun. Perutku mulai lapar."

**~to be continued~**

I know it's getting shorter. I'm sorry, minna-san /.\ *bow 90 degrees*

Endingnya bisa dibilang agak gak jelas gitu, ya? Rissa sendiri jujur bingung bikin ending. But this is all I can do for right now. Waktu Rissa saat ini kesita banyak buat try out UN, jadi untuk update Rissa gak janji bakal bisa cepet. But I'll try my best. Rissa bakal langsung update begitu chapter berikutnya udah jadi. Jadi, mohon sabar ya readers sekalian.

Dan bagian paling penting nih, jangan lupa buat meninggalkan jejak lewat review. Rissa sendiri gak nyangka bisa dapet review banyak di chapter 1. Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah me-review fanfic ini. Semoga chapter 2 ini gak mengecewakan ya :D

See you on the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR  
Chapter III  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love story from amateur author. If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia masih memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar Donghae bisa mengenalinya. Tiga tahun mereka bersahabat seharusnya ada banyak kenangan yang bisa diungkit. Tapi di saat sepenting ini, Hyukjae malah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dirinya terlalu senang mengingat-ingat pertemuan tak terduga dengan Donghae di hari pertama sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pindah sekolah mungkin tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Ia sekarang merasa berterimakasih dengan sang ibu yang memindahkannya ke sini.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!"

Hyukjae yang dikagetkan dari lamunannya, menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Shindong yang tengah duduk di kafetaria sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sedikit ogah-ogahan, Hyukjae berjalan menuju meja Shindong lalu mengambil tempat kosong di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Eunhyuk-ssi? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak sehat," tanya Shindong sambil melahap ramen yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat berkata sebaliknya. Apa kau punya masalah?"

Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Mmm… Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang mengejutkanku hari ini."

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

"Bukan hal besar."

"Oh, baiklah." Shindong mengunyah ramen yang baru ia suapkan ke mulutnya. Ia kelihatannya hanya mengunyah sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi kepada Hyukjae. "Oh ya. Tadi perkenalan kita sempat terputus. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin masuk ke sini. Kenapa? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu. Yang kutahu, semua siswa di Korea berlomba-lomba ingin masuk ke SM."

"Aku masuk SM karena ibuku memaksa. Ia tampak sangat berambisi agar aku bisa lulus dari sekolah nomor satu di Korea. Aku sendiri lebih memilih menyelesaikan sekolahku yang tinggal setahun lagi. Tapi ia tetap memaksa memasukkanku dari tahun pertama."

Shindong yang sedang mengunyah mendadak seperti tersedak mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. "Apa kau bilang? Tinggal setahun? Berarti kau… Kau _hyung_ku?"

Hyukjae tampak tersenyum senang mendengar kata _hyung_. "Mmm… Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Woahh… _Daebak_!" Shindong meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ah, Eunhyuk-ssi, tidak, tidak… maksudku _hyung_! Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti _hyung_."

"Apa maksudmu tidak terlihat seperti _hyung_?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Shindong tertawa kecil. "Ah, _hyung_, apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu? Makanan di sini benar-benar luar biasa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lapar," tolak Hyukjae halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Shindong beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana lalu berpamitan dengan Hyukjae. "Aku pergi dulu ya, _hyung_. Perutku masih lapar. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Hyukjae memandang Shindong tidak percaya. Pemuda itu sudah makan dua mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo dan masih merasa lapar? Benar-benar luar biasa. Apa ia tidak salah mengambil kelas _dance_? Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat nafsu makan pemuda itu yang seperti tanpa batas. Sembari menunggu, Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafetaria. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kafetaria ini seperti secuil kemegahan yang ditawarkan Star Museum untuk penghuninya. Makanan yang dijual benar-benar lengkap layaknya restoran bintang lima. Mulai dari makanan khas Korea, _Chinese food_, hingga _Western menu_ semuanya ada di sini. Kau tinggal memilih sesuka hati.

Pandangan Hyukjae tiba-tiba terhenti di pintu masuk kafetaria. Di sana, tampak Lee Donghae sedang berjalan masuk bersama seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka berjalan mendekat menuju sebuah meja kosong tepat di belakang meja Hyukjae. Melihat Donghae yang semakin dekat, Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu melintas tanpa menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae di situ. Donghae kemudian duduk tepat di belakang Hyukjae. Mereka saling memunggungi dengan sebuah kaca tipis yang menjadi pembatas.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafetaria.

"Tteokppeokki."

"Tteokppeokki?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar kutraktir."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya. "Kau kerasukkan apa hari ini hingga ingin mentraktirku? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak biasanya mentraktir orang lain."

"Ck, kau ini." Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya pada Donghae. "Sudah baik-baik mau kutraktir, malah berkata seperti itu. Teman macam apa kau."

Donghae hanya tertawa jahil melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. "Baik, baik. Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku. Sudah cepat sana, aku lapar."

"Dasar bocah tengil," gerutu Kyuhyun ketika beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh tunggu!" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali. "Jangan lupa aku minta yang polos, tanpa bumbu pedas seperti biasa."

"Ck, iya, iya, aku tahu. Seleramu benar-benar aneh. Saus pedas itulah yang membuat tteokpeokki enak. Sekali-kali harus kau coba."

"Sudah pernah kucoba kok, hanya saja yang polos lebih enak."

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat lepaskan, sebelum pikiranku berubah." Cepat-cepat Donghae melepaskan genggamannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju salah satu penjual tteokppeokki di ujung kafetaria.

Di sisi lain, mata Hyukjae tampak membulat. Tteokppeokki polos tanpa bumbu pedas, apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Sewaktu kecil, Donghae juga hanya makan tteokppeokki macam itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, Donghae makan tteokppeokki polos karena dirinya.

**.**

…_Flashback…_

"Aku capek, Donghae-ah. Ayo istirahat dulu," kata Hyukjae dengan napas terengah-engah.

Donghae tampak memanyunkan bibirnya memandang Hyukjae. "Ah, Hyukkie… Kita kan baru lari lima menit. Masa sudah capek? Nanti saja istirahatnya."

"Tidak mau, kau pergi saja duluan." Dengan susah payah Hyukjae berjalan menuju sebuah bangku di pinggir taman. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran deras layaknya orang habis mandi. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk lari-larian seperti tadi. Padahal kalau diukur, jarak antara rumahnya dengan taman tidak sampai lima ratus meter. Tapi lihat, wajah putihnya tampak semakin pucat sekarang.

Donghae awalnya merasa kesal karena ia masih belum puas lari-larian. Namun melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang tampak sangat kelelahan, hatinya mulai luluh. "Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu," kata Donghae mengalah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae kemudian memegang dahi bocah itu. "Wah, badanmu sudah panas sekali. Padahal kita baru lari-larian sebentar. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha mengatur napas. "Tidak. Makanya kita istirahat sebentar. Sebentar lagi pasti tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah." Donghae menemani Hyukjae duduk di bangku taman itu. Selama beberapa saat, mereka larut dalam diam sambil memandangi orang yang lalu-lalang di situ. Ketika merasa sudah bisa mengatur napas kembali, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae pergi. "Donghae-ya, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Hyukjae tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mmm… Enaknya makan apa ya? Tteokppeokki?"

"Tteoppeokki? Baiklah." Donghae turun dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae lembut. "Ayo, ikut aku. Aku tahu penjual tteokppeokki yang enak di ujung sana."

Hyukjae hanya menurut dan mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Tangan mereka berdua terus tergenggam erat hingga sampai di tempat sang penjual. Kedai itu terbilang kecil, sama seperti kedai yang biasa kita jumpai di pinggir-pinggir jalan raya. Dengan penuh semangat, Donghae memasukki kedai itu.

"Bibi, aku ingin pesan tteokppeokki!" pesannya setengah berteriak karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil tidak begitu nampak oleh sang penjual.

"Oh, baiklah, Donghae-ah," jawab si penjual tersenyum memandang anak yang sering makan di kedainya itu. "Oh? Kau bawa teman ke sini? Siapa namamu anak manis?"

Dengan malu-malu, Hyukjae menjawab, "Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, Bibi."

Bibi itu tersenyum memandang wajah Hyukjae yang begitu polos. "Hyukjae-ah, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Kami pesan tteokppeokki dua, Bibi!" sela Donghae sebelum Hyukjae sempat menjawab. "Yang pedas ya, Bi!"

"Aku polos saja, Bi," sela Hyukjae cepat-cepat.

Donghae menengok keheranan memandang Hyukjae. "Polos? Tidak enak, Hyukkie. Yang namanya tteokppeokki itu paling enak dengan saus pedas yang banyak."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa makan tteokppeokki pedas."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena perutku akan sakit setiap makan makanan pedas. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, Donghae-ah," jelas Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. Sejenak ia berpikir, sebelum akhirnya bocah itu mengubah pesanannya.

"Kalau begitu dua tteokppeokki polos ya, Bi!"

"Kau tidak mau yang pedas, Donghae?" tanya Bibi penjual itu keheranan.

"Tidak, Bi. Kalau Hyukkie tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau," jawabnya polos dengan tawa yang riang. Hyukjae yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya," sang penjual tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau yang pedas?" tanya Hyukjae sembari menunggu sang penjual menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kuat. "Tidak," jawabnya mantap. "Aku akan menemani Hyukkie. Kalau Hyukkie tidak suka makanan pedas, aku juga tidak akan makan yang pedas-pedas. Kita ini sahabat, kan?"

…_End of Flashback…_

**.**

Senyum Hyukjae kembali mengembang ketika memori lamanya kembali diputar. Betapa manisnya Lee Donghae yang dulu selalu berada di sisinya. Andai saja bocah itu masih bersamanya sekarang.

_Tentu saja dia ada di dekatku sekarang_, batin Hyukjae mantap. _Aku hanya perlu membuatnya ingat lagi padaku._

Diam-diam Hyukjae menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah kembali dengan membawa dua kotak tteokppeokki. Satu pedas, satu polos. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae mulai melahap tteokppeokki itu seperti orang kelaparan.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak," kata Kyuhyun menegur temannya yang makan begitu cepat. "Aku heran kenapa kau begitu suka dengan tteokppeokki polos seperti itu. Bukankah yang namanya tteokppeokki itu paling enak kalau dimakan dengan saus pedas? Sekali-kali cobalah tteokppeoki pedas. Kau pasti suka."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku pernah merasakannya," jawab Donghae sambil tetap asyik dengan tteokppeokkinya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka yang polos. Ibuku bilang, dulu aku selalu memesan tteokppeokki pedas. Tapi suatu hari aku tak pernah memesannya lagi. Sejak saat itu aku selalu makan tteokppeokki polos sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu," Donghae menjawab asal. "Sudahlah. Kita makan dulu saja."

Bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang mendengar percakapan dua pemuda itu. Apa yang diceritakan Donghae dengan apa yang pernah ia alami rasanya seperti mempunyai suatu koneksi. Hal ini membuat pemuda _gummy smile_ itu semakin yakin dengan hatinya.

"HYUNG!" suara Shindong lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Pemuda berpipi tembem itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membawa dua kotak tteokppeokki.

"Aish, kau ini!" seru Hyukjae sambil memegang dadanya. "Panggil saja seperti biasa. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Membuatku kaget saja!"

"Habis hyung tidak menanggapiku, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada respon." Shindong mengangkat bahu lalu duduk memandang tteokppeokkinya. "Kau tidak mau, hyung? Tteokppeokki ini enak sekali."

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan pedas."

Shindong tidak merespon apapun karena dirinya sudah tersedot penuh pada kenikmatan sekotak tteokppeokki pedas. Hyukjae yang masih penasaran, mencoba menguping kembali percakapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kubilang makanlah pelan-pelan. Tteokpeokki untuk dikunyah, bukan diminum," sindir Kyuhyun sinis.

"Sudah, makan saja tteokppeokki-mu. Tidak usah mengurusiku," jawab Donghae sembari terus mengunyah makanan favoritnya sejak kecil tersebut. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal dan memilih untuk makan.

Tteokppeokki di piring itu hanya tinggal separuh. Kecepatan seorang Lee Donghae kalau sudah berhadapan dengan tteokppeokki tidak main-main. Sejenak ia memandang kue beras polos tersebut. Terkadang ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal hatinya tiap kali menyantap tteokppeokki. Meski tidak pernah berhasil mengingat apapun, namun ia yakin sesuatu itu ada hubungannya dengan misteri masa lalunya.

"_Donghae-ah, aku lapar…"_

Mendadak kepala Donghae terasa sakit.

"_Kami pesan tteokppeokki dua, Bibi!"_

'Apa ini?' batin Donghae bingung. Tangannya mulai memegang kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin nyeri. "Aarghh…" erangnya pelan.

"Donghae-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Donghae menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang mengusiknya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik dan rasa sakit itu mendadak hilang.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Kyuhyun mulai tampak antusias. "Kepalamu selalu sakit setiap berusaha mengingat sesuatu, bukan? Kau pasti ingat sesuatu! Akhirnya kau menunjukkan perkembangan, Donghae-ah! Ayo ceritakan padaku apa yang kau ingat!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak yakin. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Seperti biasa, rasa sakitnya menguasaiku. Dan hentikan wajah bahagiamu itu. Aku merinding melihatnya."

"Kalau kau bilang tidak yakin, berarti kau ingat sesuatu! Kau hanya menggeleng dan bilang tidak setiap kali kutanya hal seperti ini."

Donghae mendengus pelan dan kembali memakan tteokppeokki-nya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku."_Atau mungkin bukan_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Suara itu terdengar terlalu jelas untuk dikatakan sebagai halusinasi. Ditambah lagi, hal ini baru pertama kali ia alami semenjak amnesia delapan tahun lalu. Apakah ini berarti ingatannya perlahan-lahan muncul kembali? Donghae menggeleng tidak yakin. Tidak, terlalu awal untuk berkata seperti itu. Hatinya tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi oleh harapan semu selama delapan tahun ini.

_Amnesia sialan!_

**~to be continued~**

Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi! (~'0')~ Rissa sendiri sebenarnya agak gak yakin kalau tteokppeokki polos beneran ada. Kalau memang nggak ada, diada-adain aja ya minna-san :v semuanya demi ff ini biar bisa lanjut terus~ Maaf kalo alurnya agak kecepetan atau aneh gimana gitu, secara Rissa sering kena writer's block (dan gak tau kenapa itu sindrom cinta amat sama saya -_-)

Oke, jangan lupa bagi yg udah baca untuk meninggalkan jejak lewat kotak review ya! Review macam apapun akan Rissa hargai, termasuk kritik, asalkan yang membangun. Makin banyak review, makin semangat buat ngetik chapter berikutnya! :D

See you on next chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR  
Chapter IV  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love story from amateur author. If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kelas _dance_ sesi kedua kembali dimulai. Setelah perkenalan seluruh siswa baru, Hyukjae dan yang lainnya kini berada di _dance room_ megah Star Museum bersama _trainer_ mereka, Yoon Hae Won. Hae won tampak berbicara sesuatu di depan, namun Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap perkataannya. Konsentrasinya tertuju penuh pada eksistensi seorang pemuda bernama Lee Donghae. Pikirannya sendiri masih tertinggal di kafetaria dimana ia mendengar satu kejutan lagi hari ini.

Amnesia.

Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hyukjae. Itukah sebabnya Donghae tidak ingat siapa dirinya? Itukah alasan sikap dingin pemuda itu terhadapnya tadi pagi? Dan mungkin, itukah penyebab mengapa Donghae tak pernah mengabarinya selama delapan tahun ini? Semua karena amnesia? Kalau memang benar, sebagian pertanyaan Hyukjae tentang kepergian sahabatnya itu mulai terjawab. Namun di sisi lain, pertanyaan baru bermunculan di kepalanya. Sejak kapan amnesia itu datang? Apakah Donghae benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya sampai sekarang? Sebegitu parahkah amnesia yang ia derita? Lalu apakah persahabatan mereka selama tiga tahun tidak cukup untuk memperkuat ingatan tentangnya?

"Hei, kau yang di belakang sana! Siapa namamu? Lee... Hyukjae?" suara Hae Won tiba-tiba menggaung keras di ruang dance. Hyukjae yang merasa dipanggil menengok kaget sambil menelan ludah. "Sudah dua kali aku melihatmu melamun di kelasku. Aku tidak suka ada orang pelamun di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, lebih baik keluar. Aku tidak ingin membuang energi untuk mengajar seorang pelamun, kau mengerti?"

"Baik, seonsaengmin." Suara Hyukjae terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Sekarang maju ke depan. Lakukan apa yang sudah teman-temanmu lakukan!"

Dengan ragu, Hyukjae berjalan ke depan. _Matilah aku, memang apa yang mereka lakukan?!_ Ketika sampai di sebelah Hae Won, Hyukjae hanya terdiam. Matanya memandang bingung seluruh orang, berharap mendapat sedikit petunjuk dan bantuan. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan," suara Hae Won terdengar semakin keras.

"Mmm... Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae sontak mengundang gelegar tawa seisi ruangan. Hyukjae hanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat Hae Won yang menghela napas kesal melihat kelakuannya.

"Separuh kelas sudah melakukannya dan kau masih harus bertanya?"

"Maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim_," Hyukjae membungkukkan badan sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekilas diliriknya Donghae yang tampak dingin menatapnya. Semua gara-gara pemuda itu. Kenapa ia dengan seenaknya mengacaukan pikiran orang lain dan membuatnya dipermalukan di hari pertama sekolah?

Hae Won menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi, "Aku meminta kalian semua untuk menunjukkan kemampuan terlebih dahulu. Supaya aku bisa lebih tahu kekurangan dan kelebihan kalian. Sekarang menarilah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dilihatnya wajah beberapa orang yang masih menertawainya diam-diam. Ketika mendengar iringan musik mengalun, dengan luwes Hyukjae mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gerakan tubuh dan iringan sendu itu seakan mengalir bersama menciptakan harmoni dan keindahan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seolah hanyut dalam emosi. Selama beberapa saat Hyukjae seakan lupa dengan peristiwa di sekelilingnya. Ia akan selalu seperti itu bila sudah menari. Pikiran dan jiwanya seolah menyatu dalam tariannya.

Hyukjae berhenti ketika alunan musik tak didengarnya lagi. Dilihatnya Hae Won yang kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemula sepertimu. Kau punya bakat meski masih ada beberapa kekurangan dalam penyesuaian tempo. Cukup mengejutkan untuk seorang pelamun."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Yah... Setidaknya ada satu hal baik yang bisa ia tunjukkan hari ini.

Pintu ruang _dance_ tiba-tiba bergeser membuka. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya memanggil Hae Won untuk keluar sebentar. Mereka berdua tampak berbincang-bincang serius sebelum akhirnya Hae Won meminta izin keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu. "Kalian latihan saja dulu. Kita lanjutkan setelah aku kembali. Mengerti?"

"Baik, _seonsaengnim_," jawab seisi ruang kompak.

Segera setelah Hae Won pergi, ruang _dance_ berubah menjadi riuh. Ada yang melakukan _stretching_, ada yang memilih bergerombol untuk menggosip, ada juga yang memilih menyendiri—sama seperti yang dilakukan Hyukjae. Pikirannya sudah di-_reset_ untuk fokus kepada pemuda bertubuh atletis yang mendengarkan musik di sudut ruangan. Lamunannya kembali berjalan setelah sempat terputus oleh Hae Won tadi. Ia masih ingin tahu banyak tentang Donghae. Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan selama delapan tahun ini? Bagaimana ia bisa terkena amnesia? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa bertemu sebagai siswa tahun pertama di SM? Apa pertemuan mereka hanya sebuah kebetulan?

"Hei, kau yang bertubuh kerempeng!"

Sontak Hyukjae menengok ke sumber suara, begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain di ruang _dance_. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berwajah menyebalkan menatap rendah dirinya. Pemuda yang cukup tampan sebenarnya, asalkan sebuah senyum angkuh tidak terpampang di bibirnya.

_Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menengok?Dia tidak memanggil namaku,_ Hyukjae baru menyadari kebodohannya. _Bagus, apa lagi sekarang._

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae, diikuti dua pemuda lain di belakangnya. "Tahun ini banyak anak kelas sosial yang masuk ke SM, dan kudengar ada satu yang masuk kelas _dance_. Bukankah itu kau, bocah kerempeng?"

Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payah. Jadi ini ternyata, anak-anak sombong sok berkuasa SM yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah. Mereka sama-sama pria, untuk apa takut. Hyukjae berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menatap balik pemuda itu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

Pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hyukjae yang sebenarnya bingung, berusaha mempertahankan _image_ sangarnya.

"Salah katamu? Tentu saja salah! SM bukanlah sekolah untuk orang sepertimu! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa sekolah elit seperti ini mau menjatuhkan diri untuk menerima sampah. Minim biaya tapi nekad masuk sekolah bergengsi. Dasar orang-orang miskin, tidak pernah berpikir panjang."

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan kuat. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut ketika harga dirinya dilecehkan. "Jaga mulutmu kalau tidak ingin kena masalah."

"Oh, kau ingin melawan?" suara pemuda itu terdengar makin menantang. "Kau yang akan dapat masalah kalau berurusan denganku, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

"Aku tidak kenal orang menyedihkan sepertimu." Hyukjae berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memulai perkelahian.

"Kau cari mati rupanya! Mau menantangku, hah?!" pemuda itu hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Hyukjae kalau saja dua temannya tidak mencegah. "Jangan menahanku! Orang tidak tahu diri macam dia perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"Cukup, Yunho! Kau akan dapat masalah kalau berkelahi di hari pertama sekolah!"

"AAARGGHH... LEPASKAN!" pemuda itu terus meronta sampai akhirnya suara Hae Won membuat hening seluruh kelas. "Ada apa ini?! Bubar semua, bubar!" Sontak seluruh siswa menjauh dari Hyukjae dan ketiga pemuda tadi, berharap masalah juga ikut menjauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan?" tanya Hae Won yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman. "Jung Yunho! Kim Jongin! Lee Howon! Lee Hyukjae! Cepat jawab aku!"

"Bukan apa-apa, _seonsaengnim_," Jongin memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Hanya sedikit pertengkaran kecil. Bukan masalah besar."

"Baru satu hari kalian masuk SM tapi sudah berani membuat masalah." Hae Won memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Kali ini kalian akan kulepaskan. Tapi hati-hati untuk lain kali. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membawa kalian ke kepala sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _seonsaengnim_." Hanya tiga orang yang menjawab Hae Won. Hanya Yunho yang bersikeras mempertahankan wajah pongahnya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Sekarang kembali ke tempat kalian, cepat!"

Segera, kerumunan yang hampir saja berkelahi tadi hilang sudah. Selama beberapa saat, luapan kekesalan Hae Won membuat seisi kelas hening. Sementara itu, Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Wajahnya begitu dingin, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang ia kenal dulu. Dahulu, Donghae tidak akan pernah tinggal diam jika ada orang yang mengganggu dan mengejeknya. Pemuda itu pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang melindunginya. Bahkan ia rela berkelahi hingga anak-anak pengganggu itu tidak berani lagi mendekati Hyukjae. Salah satu kenangan termanis Hyukjae tentang Lee Donghae yang pernah dikenalnya. Seharusnya Hyukjae sudah terbiasa melakukan semua sendiri sejak ksatria ciliknya menghilang delapan tahun lalu. Namun entah kenapa hatinya seperti teriris melihat sosok yang dulu selalu membelanya, kini duduk mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Hyukjae tahu ia tidak sepantasnya marah, karena ia sendiri mengerti alasan dibalik sikap dingin Donghae. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengatur perasaan seseorang?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lonceng itu terdengar seperti sangkakala pembebasan dari neraka bagi Hyukjae. Seperti yang ia duga, hari pertama di SM tidaklah berjalan mulus. Baru hari pertama saja ia sudah dapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari komplotan anak-anak konglomerat itu, bagaimana hari-hari berikutnya? Hyukjae merenungi nasib sialnya ketika tangan besar menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapa Shindong dengan nada ceria khas miliknya.

"Mm... Hai," jawab Hyukjae malas.

"Kau benar-benar berani tadi," puji Shindong yang hanya dijawab gumaman kecil dari Hyukjae. "Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya kau menghindari Yunho dan teman-temannya. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang bersahabat."

"Bukan aku yang mendekati mereka, mereka yang mencari masalah denganku."

"Yah... Tapi kurasa ada baiknya kau menghindar kalau sikap mereka sudah seperti tadi, terutama Yunho. Kau bisa kena masalah besar kalau berurusan dengan mereka. _Backing_ mereka benar-benar kuat, kau tahu."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu _backing_ mereka benar-benar kuat?"

Shindong mengangkat bahu. "Yunho, Jongin, dan Howon bisa dibilang penguasa cilik SM. Ketiga orang tua mereka adalah pemegang saham terbesar di SM Entertainment. Apalagi ayah Yunho yang notabene masih punya hubungan keluarga dengan pendiri sekolah SM. Mereka bertiga sudah bersikap seperti itu semenjak SMP. Tak ada yang pernah berani melawan karena takut dengan latar belakang orang tua mereka. Jongin dan Howon mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tak ada tawar-menawar untuk Yunho. Ia mutlak harus kau hindari."

Hyukjae yang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu cuma manggut-manggut. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak informasi tentang mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau sejak SD aku selalu satu sekolah dengan mereka," jawab Shindong santai.

"Apa kau pernah kena _bully_ juga selama ini?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Hampir semua anak sekolah-sekolah SM sebelumnya pernah di-_bully_ oleh mereka. Ada yang disiram air pel, ada yang lokernya diisi sampah makanan, bahkan ada yang pernah dihajar sampai babak belur. Mereka selalu menemukan cara baru untuk mem-_bully_."

Bulu kuduk Hyukjae bergidik ngeri. Kasus pem-_bully_-an SM yang ia dengar di luar ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya. Benar-benar jauh di luar perkiraan. "Separah itukah? Lalu apa tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sekolah?"

Shindong hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang cukup baik menurutku. Sekolah hanya menganggap hal ini sebagai kenakalan remaja biasa. Mereka biasanya hanya memberi peringatan kepada Yunho, Jongin, dan Howon. Sebuah hukuman yang jelas-jelas tidak punya pengaruh apapun pada mereka."

_Sekolah macam apa yang membiarkan muridnya bebas membully murid lain? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!_ batin Hyukjae dengan mulut ternganga.

"Makanya, hyung, kusarankan untuk menjauhi mereka bertiga. Hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang kalau sudah berurusan dengan mereka."

"Yah, mungkin kau benar," sahut Hyukjae singkat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Lagipula aku bisa dicincang Ibu kalau sampai dikeluarkan gara-gara berkelahi._

Ekor mata Hyukjae tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Lee Donghae yang berjalan melewatinya. Seperti biasa, sepasang _earphone_ sudah terpasang di telinganya. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan lingkungan sekitar.

"Mmm... Shindong-ah, aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok!" pamit Hyukjae buru-buru. Ia segera mengejar pemuda berambut hitam yang kini sudah siap menyeberang jalan tersebut.

"Ya, Lee Donghae!" panggil Hyukjae setengah berteriak, berharap suaranya tertembus ke dalam _earphone_ Donghae. Sayang, pemuda itu bergeming. Perhatiaannya tersedot penuh ke layar ponselnya.

"Lee Donghae!" teriak Hyukjae semakin keras, namun respon yang ia terima tetap sama. Donghae mulai melangkahkan kaki melewati jalan raya Seoul tempat mobil-mobil mahal berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya yang terlalu fokus menatap ponsel, luput menangkap eksistensi sebuah sedan silver yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Klakson mobil pun terhadang sempurna dari telinganya berkat _earphone_ warna hitam itu. Jaraknya dengan mobil itu tinggal beberapa inci, hingga dirasanya seseorang menubruknya keras ke depan, membuat wajah tampan itu dengan sukses mencium trotoar.

"Apa yang..."

Belum selesai rasa terkejut Donghae, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya. Pukulan manis dari orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Lee Hyukjae.

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI CARA MENYEBERANG JALAN, IDIOT!" Hyukjae berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap pemuda berambut brunette itu. Napasnya terengah-engah, kombinasi antara apa yang dilakukannya tadi ditambah emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sementara itu objek yang sedang ia amuk sekarang hanya menatap dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau..."

Hyukjae masih berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika ia berdiri sembari merapikan seragamnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Lee Donghae. Seharusnya kau kapok setelah hampir tertabrak juga dulu."

Donghae yang mendengar hal itu mendesah tak percaya. _Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan pemuda ini?_ Tangan Hyukjae terulur, menawarkan bantuan pada pemuda tersebut. Namun dengan dingin ditampiknya tangan putih itu. Donghae dengan cepat berdiri dan kembali berjalan dalam diam, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Ya, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku! Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, bodoh!" Hyukjae berusaha mengejar Donghae dan berjalan sejajar dengannya. Donghae hanya diam, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Ya... Lee Donghae..."

"..."

"Lee Donghae..."

"..."

"Lee Donghae..."

"..."

"Donghae-ah..."

"..."

"Dong—"

"Ya!"

Donghae berhenti dan menghembuskan napas berat. Hyukjae tampak sedikit tersentak. Manik hitamnya tampak berkedip-kedip menatap wajah geram di depannya.

"Pergilah. Jangan ikuti aku lagi," Donghae akhirnya bersuara meski terdengar nada amarah tertahan di sana.

"Santailah sedikit, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu..."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang pergilah!" suara Donghae terdengar keras dan tegas.

Wajah Hyukjae tampak sedikit kecewa. Sewaktu mereka kecil dulu, ia tidak pernah melihat Donghae marah atau membentak seseorang. Baru sekarang ia melihat wajah ramah yang dulu dikenalnya kini merah padam. _Mood_-nya tampak tidak baik saat ini. Apa ia sedang terkena masalah? Bukankah _mood_-nya baik-baik saja sewaktu di kafetaria tadi? Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae di belakang hingga akhirnya menghilang di belokan. Donghae mempercepat jalannya. Ia tahu seseorang menguntitnya dari belakang, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Selama pemuda itu tidak mengganggu, bukan masalah baginya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah rumah putih bertingkat dua. Ia memasukkan kode tertentu dan beberapa waktu kemudian pagar berwarna putih di depannya terbuka. Donghae masuk ke dalam dan menghilang dari pandangan sang penguntit.

Setelah dilihatnya Donghae masuk, Hyukjae keluar dari persembunyiannya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya seraya mendekati rumah putih tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin... Rumah ini..."

**~to be continued~**

Maaf readers sekalian kalau baru update sekarang *bow* Rissa abis selesai ujian dan baru bisa nglanjutin. Adakah yang masih ingat ff ini? Hehehe... banyak yang minta supaya chapter ini diperpanjang. Rissa udah berusaha maksimal buat manjangin dan inilah hasilnya. Baru bisa perpanjang sedikit, ga apa-apa ya readers? #plak

Oke, sekarang bagian yang terpenting... REVIEW JUSEYO ... Rissa tau ini ff masih amatiran dan butuh banyak perbaikan. Makanya Rissa butuh banyak masukan dan review dari semuanya. Bagi yang udah baca dan review, terima kasih banyak! *bow*

See you on the next chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**STAR  
Chapter V  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love story from amateur author. If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda." Seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya dengan hormat membungkuk kepada sang pemilik rumah. Sementara itu Lee Donghae—si pemilik tunggal—hanya menjawab dengan gumamam singkat. Ia bergegas naik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kasur _king size_ itu memantul ketika tubuh atletis milik Donghae terhempas keras di atasnya. Dengan mata terpejam, Donghae berusaha merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tangannya merogoh tas, mencari ponsel hitam miliknya. Manik hitam itu terbuka kembali ketika ponselnya berada dalam genggaman. Segera ia membuka pesan masuk teratas. Sebuah pesan dari Tuan Kim, sekretaris ayahnya. Sekretaris Kim mengirimkan foto seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang tak pernah dikenal Donghae. Seorang gadis lain pilihan sang ayah untuk acara kencan buta putranya.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Donghae mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sang ayah. Kenapa tekadnya begitu kuat untuk melakukan perjodohan? Lewat Sekretaris Kim, Tuan Lee selalu menjadwalkan kencan buta dengan putri kolega-koleganya. Bahkan setelah ratusan kali Donghae mengatakan tidak dan terus menolak datang. Pembahasan ini yang membuatnya muak untuk tinggal dengan ayahnya di Jepang.

Menyedihkan sebenarnya, mengingat sang ayah lebih mementingkan masalah perjodohan dibandingkan ingatan anaknya. Hubungan Donghae dengan sang ayah tak pernah berjalan mulus sejak dulu. Tuan Lee adalah seorang pengusaha properti terkemuka di Jepang. Ekspansi bisnisnya bahkan semakin meluas sejak keluarga Lee memutuskan pindah dari Korea ke Jepang. Ironis, kepindahan itu justru membuat Donghae harus rela kehilangan ingatan sekaligus ibunya. Satu titik yang mengubah hidup Tuan Lee dan putranya. Sayang, poros kehidupan mereka berputar berlawanan arah. Sang ayah berputar ke atas bersama bisnisnya, sedangkan Donghae merasa dunianya hancur tenggelam ke bawah karena tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa. Donghae tidak ingat seperti apa ayahnya dulu sebelum ia terkena amnesia. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, ayahnya adalah yang orang dingin dan tegas sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata di rumah sakit. Ayahnya baru datang menjenguk satu minggu setelah ia siuman. Kunjungan bisnis ke luar negeri, katanya. Ia bahkan ragu saat itu, kalau Tuan Lee masih ingat punya seorang putra. Bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan ingatan yang belum pulih, Tuan Lee tampak tak peduli. Komunikasi yang ia bangun dengan Donghae sangat terbatas. Jiwa-raganya sudah dibaktikan penuh untuk bisnis keluarga. Secara ekonomi, Donghae sangat berkelimpahan. Namun hasrat kasih sayang keluarga dalam dirinya tak pernah terpuaskan. Kadang ia amat merindukan sosok seorang ibu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana ibunya dahulu. Hanya saja lagi-lagi amnesia menghalanginya melakukan itu. Ya, amnesia sialan itu.

_Kau tidak pernah berubah, Lee Donghae. Seharusnya kau kapok setelah hampir tertabrak juga dulu._

"Lee Hyukjae..." Donghae tiba-tiba kembali menggumamkan nama Hyukjae. "Lee Hyukjae... Lee Hyukjae... Lee Hyukjae... Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu? Kenapa ia terdengar seperti sangat mengenalku?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak. Kalau diingat-ingat, Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Datang tiba-tiba dan bertanya apakah pemuda itu masih mengingatnya. Ya, pemuda bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. Ia bahkan menjadi penyelamatnya hari ini dan mengikutinya pulang meski sudah dikasari seperti tadi. Apa mungkin pemuda itu tahu sesuatu? Mungkin Hyukjae bisa menjadi sedikit petunjuk baginya, setidaknya setelah delapan tahun menunggu tanpa hasil.

_Haruskah aku memberinya kesempatan?_

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Pikirannya kalut dengan semua yang dialaminya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan di hari pertama sekolah.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?" ibu Hyukjae menghampiri putranya, masih menggunakan celemek memasak. Sedikit memaksa, Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum kecil sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak sangat lelah," wajah Nyonya Lee berubah cemas ketika dilihatnya Hyukjae kelihatan tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae berusaha meyakinkan ibunya. "Aku ke atas dulu ya, Bu."

"Baiklah, istirahatlah dulu. Ibu akan memanggilmu kalau makan malam sudah siap."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan bergegas naik ke atas. Ia merebahkan tubuh dan melempar tasnya sembarangan. Perlahan, Hyukjae mulai merangkai semua kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Donghae, perihal amnesia yang diderita pemuda tersebut, hingga terakhir rumah putih itu.

Tempat itu dulunya adalah rumah Donghae sewaktu masih kecil. Ia pernah menunjukkannya sekali pada Hyukjae dulu. Namun entah kenapa, bocah itu tidak pernah mengajaknya main lagi ke situ. Hyukjae sendiri tidak pernah menuntut saat itu. Setelah keluarga Donghae pergi menghilang tanpa jejak, rumah itu dibiarkan kosong selama bertahun-tahun. Namun suatu hari rumah itu tiba-tiba saja terbakar. Terbakar begitu hebat hingga sanggup menghanguskan setiap sudut tanpa bekas. Yang tersisa dari rumah megah bertingkat dua itu hanya tumpukan abu hitam. Setelah kebakaran besar terjadi, tempat itu cuma dibersihkan dari puing-puing dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Seingat Hyukjae, daerah bekas tempat tinggal Donghae dulu hanyalah berupa tanah kosong tanpa ada bangunan apapun berdiri di atasnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah rumah sudah berdiri kokoh di sana. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah konstruksi rumah itu yang sama persis sebelum ludes terbakar. Apalagi, sang pemilik rumah yang tiba-tiba saja kembali menempati daerah itu.

_Sejak kapan mereka membangun lagi rumah itu? Bagaimana bisa Donghae tinggal lagi disitu?_

"Tentu saja bisa, daridulu memang itu rumahnya," gumam Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam waktu delapan tahun. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Donghae hingga setelah delapan tahun ia memutuskan untuk kembali? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya selama delapan tahun ini? Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berurusan dengan amnesia?

"Apa jangan-jangan dia teledor lagi lalu tertabrak mobil hingga amnesia?" Hyukjae mulai menebak-nebak. "Ya... jangan-jangan seperti itu. Tadi saja dia hampir tertabrak mobil. Coba kalau saat itu tidak ada aku, entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang." Hyukjae kemudian tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa seharusnya kubiarkan saja tadi dia tertabrak? Mungkin dengan benturan keras di kepala, amnesianya bisa sembuh. Dengan begitu aku tidak usah repot-repot membuatnya ingat lagi padaku."

"Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Hyuk Jae? Apa kau sudah gila? Tidak, tidak. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengembalikan ingatannya."

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Hyukjae sudah kelihatan seperti orang gila. Mengajukan pertanyaan yang kemudian dijawab sendiri. Kalau ia belum menemukan jawaban, erangan frustasi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Pikiran pemuda itu benar-benar sudah dikacaukan oleh Lee Donghae.

Perlahan mata Hyukjae menutup. Matanya terasa semakin sulit untuk dibuka. Kelopak mata sayu itu akhirnya terbuai masuk ke dalam alam mimpi, mengacuhkan teriakan dari lantai satu yang mengatakan makan malam sudah siap.

**.**

_...Flashback..._

Musim semi baru saja datang. Hyukjae dan Donghae tampak duduk di sebuah taman tempat mereka biasa bermain. Dua bocah itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk di bangku taman memandangi orang yang lewat.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita main. Aku bosan duduk di sini terus," rajuk Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau mau main apa, Donghae-ah?"

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mmm... Ayo main... Petak umpet!"

"Petak umpet?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Ia kemudian menarik Hyukjae turun dan mengajaknya ke sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari situ. "Kau tunggu di sini. Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai sepuluh. Aku yang akan bersembunyi. Jangan buka matamu sebelum hitungan ke sepuluh!"

"Kenapa aku yang jadi duluan?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa lari cepat-cepat, Hyukkie. Ayo hitung satu sampai sepuluh!" jawab Donghae sambil membalikkan badan Hyukjae yang masih bingung. Meski demikian, Hyukjae akhirnya tetap menurut dan mulai menutup mata. Ia menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, sementara Donghae mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya sulit ditemukan. Setelah sampai hitungan ke sepuluh, Hyukjae mulai membuka mata. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari tempat Donghae bersembunyi.

"Donghae-ah!" Hyukjae mulai memanggil nama Donghae setelah hampir lima menit belum berhasil menemukan bocah itu juga. Ia sudah mengelilingi taman dan mengecek setiap tempat tersembunyi di sana—setidaknya yang dia tahu. Tapi Donghae sangat ahli dalam bersembunyi. Hyukjae mulai sedikit menyesali keputusannya menuruti kemauan Donghae tadi. Karena lelah dan kesal, Hyukjae akhirnya kembali duduk di bangku taman sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"BAAA!" Seseorang menepuk punggung Hyukjae dari belakang, membuat bocah kurus itu meloncat dari bangkunya. Donghae yang berhasil mengagetkan sahabatnya tampak tertawa gembira.

"Aahh... Donghae-ah! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" protes Hyukjae sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Hahahaha... Habis Hyukkie lama sekali. Aku capek menunggumu." Donghae memprotes balik dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memang kau bersembunyi dimana? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimana-mana."

"Di sana." Donghae mengarahkan telunjuknya ke toilet umum tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Kau cuma melewatinya dua kali tapi tak pernah masuk ke dalam."

Hyukjae tampak menggerutu pelan. Ia kelihatannya masih sedikit kesal karena kalah lagi dengan Donghae. Merasa bersalah, Donghae menggenggam tangan mungil Hyukjae. "Hyukkie jangan marah lagi. Ayo kita beli es krim di seberang jalan!" ajaknya dengan senyum mengembang.

Melihat wajah ceria Donghae, mau tidak mau Hyukjae juga ikut tersenyum. Namun ketika baru berdiri, Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari kencang menuju kedai penjual es krim. "Yang sampai terakhir harus membayar semuanya!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari. Hyukjae yang merasa 'dikhianati' dua kali kemudian mengejar Donghae dari belakang secepat yang ia bisa. Namun sia-sia saja lomba lari dengan bocah itu. Lihat saja dia sekarang yang sudah siap menyeberang jalan.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Saat Donghae mulai menapakkan kakinya di jalan beraspal, sebuah truk kecil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"DONGHAE-AH!" Hyukjae berteriak memperingatinya. Kaki-kakinya bergerak lebih cepat ketika melihat truk yang semakin mendekat.

TINN...! TINN...!

Sang pengemudi truk membunyikan klakson keras-keras. Donghae yang akhirnya menyadari kedatangan truk tersebut tiba-tiba mematung di tempat sambil memejamkan matanya. Jarak antara mereka tinggal setengah meter, ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik lengannya dari samping.

BRUUKK!

Donghae perlahan membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Hyukjae yang pucat pasi dan penuh keringat. Dada bocah kurus yang ditindihinya itu tampak naik turun tidak karuan.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah super panik.

"Bodoh..." bisik Hyukjae dengan suara lirih. "Kau benar-benar bodoh... Lee Donghae..."

**.**

"Ibu kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" protes Hyukjae sambil tersandung-sandung memakai sepatunya. Bentuk seragam, dasi, dan rambutnya masih belum beraturan. Persetan dengan semua itu kalau lima menit lagi Hae Won akan membunuhnya karena terlambat.

"Sudah. Ibu sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali. Kau saja yang tidak peka." Ny. Lee berusaha membela diri. Dilihatnya putranya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar. "Apa kau tidak mau sarapan dulu? Kau melewatkan makan malammu kemarin."

"Nanti saja aku makan di sekolah. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat. Aku pergi dulu, Bu!" pamit Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah terbanting menutup.

Jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Lima belas menit berjalan kaki, tujuh menit kalau naik kendaraan. Tapi kalau waktu yang Hyukjae punya tinggal tiga menit, sampai di depan gerbang tepat waktu pun terdengar seperti mukjizat. Hyukjae berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengurangi waktu keterlambatannya meski cuma satu detik. Payah juga kalau harus berlari seperti ini dengan keadaan perut kosong. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua juga gara-gara dia. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu senang dimanja kasur empuk dan selimut yang hangat.

"_DONGHAE-AH!"_

_TINN...! TINN...!_

Mimpi itu...

Semalam kenangan masa kecilnya tiba-tiba kembali. Kenangan ketika ia hampir saja kena serangan jantung melihat Donghae nyaris tertabrak mobil. Andai waktu itu Donghae berdiri setengah meter lebih jauh saja, truk itu pasti sudah menyambar tubuhnya. Hampir sama dengan kejadian kemarin siang. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba bermimpi tentang itu? Apa cuma kebetulan semata?

Pintu gerbang sudah di depan mata. Baguslah, masih dibuka. Hyukjae langsung melesat menuju lantai dua. Lorong koridor yang kosong membuat kecepatannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Pintu studio latihan _dance_ bergeser membuka. Seluruh mata di ruangan tersebut memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Yoon Hae Won. Hyukjae yang masih mengatur napas berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya yang kacau balau. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya seraya minta maaf. "Maafkan aku, seonsaengnim. Aku terlambat."

Hae Won menghela napas singkat. "Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang tidak boleh terlambat?"

Hyukjae membungkukkan badan kembali. "Maafkan aku."

"Karena kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku menolerir keterlambatan seperti ini, pulang sekolah nanti tugasmu untuk membersihkan studio _dance_. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, seonsaengnim."

"Sekarang duduklah!" perintah Hae Won yang langsung diikuti Hyukjae. Pemuda itu mendapat tepukan simpati dari Shindong saat ia duduk. "Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah... pesta penyambutan. Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, bulan depan akan ada pesta penyambutan untuk siswa tahun pertama. Dalam pesta itu, setiap kelas akan menampilkan _performance_ masing-masing. Untuk kelas _dance_, sekolah memutuskan untuk melakukan _couple dance_ pada saat pembukaan acara."

Suasana kelas mendadak riuh mendengar kata '_couple dance'_ disebut. Beberapa mulai berkasak-kusuk tentang kemungkinan siapa dan _dance _macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Hae Won memberi tanda untuk diam. Setelah situasi agak tenang, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Siapa yang akan terpilih nanti semuanya tergantung pada kalian masing-masing. Selama seminggu ke depan aku akan melihat perkembangan kalian. Setelah satu minggu, nama-nama orang yang terpilih akan kupasang di pintu studio _dance_. Ingat, hanya ada satu pria dan satu wanita yang akan dipilih. Jadi berusahalah sebaik mungkin, mengerti?"

"Ya, seonsaengnim." Salah seorang siswa kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan _dance_-nya? Apakah akan ditentukan atau..."

"Masalah itu, aku akan memberikan kebebasan pada kalian," jawab Hae Won. "Tapi ingat, tidak ada gerakan vulgar atau semacamnya. Bagi yang terpilih, aku akan melihat gerakan kalian pada gladi resik nanti."

Keriuhan kembali terdengar menggaung di studio. Hampir semua anak tampak antusias mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Hampir semua, kecuali Lee Hyukjae. Biasanya ia cukup antusias mengikuti lomba-lomba _dance _seperti ini. Namun sejak bertemu Donghae, rasa antusias itu mendadak teralih. Matanya melirik ke tempat Donghae berada. Pemuda itu memandang lurus ke depan, tampak asyik bergumul dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia menengok ke arah Hyukjae, membuat pemuda yang ditatapnya sontak membulatkan mata. Lee Donghae, kenapa ia memandanginya seperti itu? Mata _onyx _itu menatap lurus dirinya cukup lama, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata bingung. Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae tampak menghembuskan napas berat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_Ada apa dengannya? Memandangi orang lain seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?_ Hyukjae mulai meraba-raba wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengedikkan bahu. _Tidak tahulah._

**.**

**.**

"Woah, hyung, aku tidak tahu kau bisa makan sebanyak ini." Shindong memandang kagum dua tumpukan mangkuk ramen di hadapan Hyukjae. Pemuda itu kini dalam perjalanan menghabiskan ramen ketiganya.

"Aku belum makan sejak kemarin malam," jawab Hyukjae di sela-sela kegiatan menguyahnya. Mie panjang itu masuk dengan cepat ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam waktu singkat, mangkuk ketiganya sudah kosong tak bersisa. "Woah... Benar-benar enak."

Shindong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tubuh kecil Hyukjae yang mampu menampung tiga mangkuk ramen sekaligus. "Ngomong-ngomong, hyung... Kurasa kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Seleksi untuk pesta penyambutan itu."

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Hyukjae ogah-ogahan. "Baru dua hari aku di sini tapi sudah dapat banyak masalah. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Lulus dengan tenang saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Justru karena itu, hyung!" ujar Shindong penuh semangat. "Kudengar acara ini bisa dijadikan batu loncatan bagi siapa pun yang berhasil masuk menjadi pengisi acara. Kalau penonton—termasuk murid dan guru—menyukaimu, kau bisa jadi orang terkenal di sini. Siapapun yang ingin dihargai di SM, harus berani unjuk gigi. Semakin sering kau tampil semakin cepat pula kau terkenal. Kalau kau terkenal bukankah akan sulit bagi yang lain untuk macam-macam denganmu?"

"Hei... Ini kan cuma pesta penyambutan biasa, mana mungkin bisa mendadak terkenal seperti itu."

"Coba saja, hyung. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula acara seperti ini tidak hanya berhenti di sini saja. Sekitar empat bulan lagi akan ada festival ulang tahun sekolah ke-50. Kalau pesta penyambutan bulan depan adalah makanan pembuka, festival sekolah adalah menu utamanya. Seandainya hyung bisa menaklukkan festival itu, BINGO!" Shindong menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak tertarik. Yang ingin kulakukan di sini hanya lulus dengan tenang tanpa membuat masalah, bukan jadi orang terkenal."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, lebih baik persiapkan dirimu sendiri."

"Ck, ya sudah. Terserah hyung saja," Shindong mengedikkan bahu yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Hyukjae. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Matanya tiba-tiba terkunci pada sosok Lee Donghae di koridor lantai dua. Ia sedang bersama Hae Won dan pemuda yang dilihat Hyukjae kemarin di kantin. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bertiga lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hyung?" tanya Shindong bingung melihat pandangan Hyukjae yang terus menatap ke atas. Ia pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. "Ah... Lee Donghae."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak banyak. Kudengar dia anak pengusaha properti terkenal di Jepang dan pindah ke Korea baru-baru ini," jawab Shindong santai.

"Jepang?" dahi Hyukjae berkerut.

"Ya. Pemuda di sebelahnya juga sama. Cho Kyuhyun, murid pintar pindahan dari Amerika. Ia meninggalkan sekolahnya yang hampir rampung di Amerika dan mendaftar masuk ke kelas vokal SM. Katanya mereka berdua juga seumuran denganmu."

"Woah... Kau benar-benar tahu semuanya." Hyukjae memandang kagum temannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya banyak koneksi di sini." Shindong tampak tersenyum bangga. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal mereka? Kulihat dari kemarin kau berusaha mendekati Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum samar penuh keambiguan. "Mungkin." _Kuharap aku memang mengenalnya,_ lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa kau harus mencobanya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor lantai dua. Donghae baru saja menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin berkaitan dengan amnesianya dan Lee Hyukjae. "Ini pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun seseorang datang mengaku sebagai teman masa kecilmu. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalumu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin," ujar Donghae sambil memandang Hyukjae yang tengah melahap rakus ramennya dengan Shindong di depan kafetaria lantai satu.

"Eii... Kenapa tidak yakin? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Apa kau tidak ingin ingatanmu kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah orang? Bagaimana kalau hasilnya akan sama seperti dulu? Aku sudah bertanya pada semua orang yang pernah mengenalku cukup lama. Tapi tidak banyak yang mereka ketahui tentang masa laluku. Ayahku sendiri juga tidak banyak membantu."

"Mungkin tidak di Jepang, tapi lain halnya di sini. Masa kecilmu ada di Korea, bukan di Jepang. Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan menempuh segala cara demi mengembalikan ingatanmu? Seandainya gagal lagi... Kurasa tidak untuk kali ini."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Pandangannya ikut terkunci pada sosok Lee Hyukjae di bawah. "Entahlah... Mendengar ceritamu tentang bagaimana sikapnya padamu, menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan kemarin dan mengatakan kalau kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu... Kurasa dia benar-benar mengenalmu. Kau belum pernah bertemu orang seperti ini sebelumnya. Coba saja dekati dia. Firasatku Lee Hyukjae akan jadi tangkapan terbesarmu selama delapan tahun."

Donghae tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mungkin yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya sejak dulu? Bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membantu mengingat kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Lagipula..." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi. "Pemuda itu cukup manis kalau dilihat-lihat."

"Ck... Kau ini..."

"Lee Donghae!" Suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil Donghae. Tampak Hae Won berjalan mendekatinya dari ujung koridor. "Kau melupakan ini di studio _dance_," ujar Hae Won sambil menyerahkan MP3 _player_ mini berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih, seonsaengnim." Donghae mengambil kembali MP3 _player_nya sembari membungkukkan badan.

Hae Won mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. "Ah, satu lagi," Hae Won membalikkan badannya. "Kurasa kau bisa membantu Hyukjae di studio _dance_ nanti sore."

"Kenapa? Bukankah saya tidak terlambat hari ini?"

"Tapi kau terlambat kemarin," jawab Hae Won santai lalu pergi berlalu.

Donghae memandang punggung _trainer_nya tidak percaya. "Yoon Hae Won... Wanita itu benar-benar..."

Kyuhyun terkikih pelan melihat reaksi sahabatnya. "Sudahlah. Ambil sisi baiknya. Kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya padanya. Semoga berhasil, Lee Donghae! Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Donghae menarik napas dalam. _Onyx_nya menatap sosok Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum di bawah sekali lagi.

_Semoga aku tidak salah kali ini._

**~to be continued~**

MAAP READERS SEKALIAN BARU UPDATE SEKARANG! /.\

Sekali lagi maap karena ternyata butuh waktu lamaaaaaaaa sangat buat saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter 5 -_- nulis fanfic multichap itu ternyata lumayan bikin pusing. Dan saya nggak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan satupun fanfic multichap saya yang dulu-dulu -_- tapi saya udah bertekad bulet sebulet-buletnya bulet buat nyelesaiin ff ini. Seenggaknya harus ada satu ff multichap yang rampung meski terhalang ide dan kemampuan saya yang terbatas. Makanya untuk chapter 6, saya nggak bisa janji bakal update cepet. Tapi bakal saya usahain supaya ff ini bisa jalan terus sampai selesai! '-')9

Yang paling penting nih... REVIEW JUSEYO~ Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia baca dan review ff buatan saya. Karena review readers lah yang membuat ff ini bisa jalan terus. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review lagi di bawah ya! Mohon maaf juga kalau masih banyak kekurangan di chapter dan ff ini. Saya author pemula yang masih banyak belajar :D

See you on next chapter! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**STAR  
Chapter VI  
-sasurissawinchester-**

**Casts: Donghae x Eunhyuk (as the main characters), Super Junior members, and other Kpop stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Boy's love story from amateur author. If you don't like it, don't read it! I've warned you**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling studio _dance_. Cukup luas dan besar, tapi akan jadi ekstra melelahkan kalau harus membersihkannya seorang diri. Ia masih berpikir kalau hukuman Hae Won cukup berlebihan untuk keterlambatan yang pertama.

"Hah... Sudahlah. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik." Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Ditariknya lengan seragam hingga di atas siku lalu mulai membereskan sampah-sampah di lantai.

SREEKK...

Pintu studio _dance _membuka. Mata Hyukjae membelalak sempurna ketika dilihatnya sosok Donghae tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk lalu melempar tasnya ke pojok ruangan. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membersihkan studio," jawab Donghae sambil menaikkan lengan seragamnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak terlambat hari ini?"

"Hae Won yang menyuruhku."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala meski masih bingung. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam. Suasana di studio mendadak menjadi sedikit canggung. Mereka berdua larut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Hyukjae sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Tapi wajah dingin pemuda itu membuat niatnya terurungkan. Sekilas ia melirik pantulan Donghae dari cermin. Dulu, wajah itu selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang selalu tersungging untuk dirinya. Lee Donghae yang dulu tidak pernah mengenal sedih—setidaknya di hadapannya. Pemuda itu seakan hanya mengenal kebahagiaan. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di sana. Wajah _stoic_ yang sekarang terpampang di sana membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa... apanya?"

"Kau terus memandangiku dari tadi. Kenapa?"

"Si... siapa yang memandangimu... Aku... Aku cuma membersihkan kaca." Hyukjae menjawab tergagap sambil mengelap kuat cermin di depannya.

SREEKK...

Pintu studio kembali bergeser membuka. Pemuda di balik pintu itu membuat _mood_ Hyukjae jatuh seketika. Gaya pongah itu... pandangan remeh itu... si brengsek Yunho datang. Sendirian.

"Wah... Kau sudah mulai, kerempeng?" Suara Yunho menggema di studio. Wajah tengilnya membuat Hyukjae mengepalkan tangan. Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling studio. "Lumayan juga kerjamu. Memang pekerjaan seperti ini yang cocok untuk bocah miskin sepertimu."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Yunho tersenyum puas. Matanya kemudian melirik Donghae di sudut ruangan. "Oh... Kau dapat bantuan rupanya. Lee... Donghae? Kudengar kau anak pengusaha Jepang itu ya. Apa sekarang kau juga termasuk teman bocah kumal ini?" Donghae tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia cuma memandang Yunho dingin. "Yah, terserah padamu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nanti. Selama kau tahu mana yang pantas dan yang tidak," lanjut Yunho sambil menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Carilah tempat lain kalau ingin berbuat onar. Cukup sekali aku terlibat dengan orang bermasalah sepertimu."

"Tenang saja, kerempeng. Aku juga tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan orang yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu. Tapi sebelumnya..." Yunho menjetikkan jarinya beberapa kali lalu muncullah Howon dan Jongin sambil membawa satu kantung plastik besar di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya berjalan menyeringai melewati Yunho hingga sampai di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Mau apa kalian?"

BRUUKK!

Pada saat bersamaan, berbagai macam sampah jatuh tepat di atas kepala Hyukjae, membuat pemuda itu tersentak sambil mundur menjauh. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Hyukjae membentak galak, menunjukkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Sementara itu Yunho, Jongin, dan Howon hanya tertawa mengejek. Hyukjae merangsek maju, hendak melayangkan tinjunya, namun niat itu segera dihalangi oleh Donghae. "LEPASKAN AKU!" Hyukjae berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Donghae.

"Kenapa kerempeng? Kau berani memukulku? Majulah ke sini dan lihat bagaimana tangan kecilmu memukul seperti banci!" Tawa Yunho makin menjadi melihat hal itu. Jongin kemudian menambahkan, "Itu adalah peringatan awal untukmu. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan kami."

"Aku akan memastikan kau akan mendapat lebih dari ini jika masih nekat melakukannya," ancam Hoya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah dengar itu, kan? Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud ucapan kami. Baiklah," Yunho memandang puas 'hasil kerjanya'. "Kurasa urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Karena sampah yang harus kaubersihkan bertambah, akan butuh waktu satu malam untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku menyesal kau jadi ikut terlibat dengannya kali ini, Lee Donghae." Yunho tersenyum misterius. "Sampai ketemu lagi, kerempeng!" Yunho, Jongin, dan Howon berjalan meninggalkan studio dengan lagak pongah dan menjengkelkan.

KLIK!

Kunci pintu studio terdengar berputar menutup. Hyukjae berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika pintu tersebut tidak kunjung terbuka walau sudah digeser sekuat tenaga. "Sial..."

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! Buka pintunya sekarang!" Hyukjae memukul pintu keras-keras. "Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!" Tidak ada respon dari luar. Tampaknya koridor lantai dua sudah sepi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali dari luar. "Jung Yunho! Buka pintunya atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sementara itu, Donghae yang berkacak pinggang menatap Hyukjae hanya menghela napas panjang. "Mereka benar-benar menguncinya?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa, ha?" jawab Hyukjae masih berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu sambil sesekali memanggil orang-orang yang mungkin sedang lewat. "Ah, sial... Kenapa tidak orang?! Sekolah macam apa yang sepi seperti ini." Hyukjae menggerutu kesal sembari mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Ini sudah jam enam, bodoh. Mana mungkin ada murid yang masih berkeliaran jam segini."

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Ck, Jung Yunho... Berandalan itu benar-benar... Kenapa dia terus mengincarku? Apa ia tidak punya urusan lain selain mengganggu orang? Argh! Kalau aku tidak pulang tanpa kabar, Ibu pasti cemas. Aku harus..." mata Hyukjae mendadak jadi berbinar di tengah-tengah ocehannnya. "Tentu saja! Ponsel! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Ah, bodohnya kau Lee Hyukjae." Dengan senyum lega, ia kembali untuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hyukjae menepuk dahi sambil kembali merutuki kecerobohannya. Ponselnya tertinggal di kamar sewaktu ia buru-buru berangkat tadi pagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang sejak daritadi terus mengamati Hyukjae.

"Ponselku tertinggal di rumah."

Sekali lagi, Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, ke tempat dimana tasnya berada. Dalam hitungan detik, ponsel miliknya sudah berada di tangan. Ia hendak menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ponsel itu justru dinonaktifkan. "Ponselku habis baterai," dustanya sambil meletakkan ponsel di sebelah tasnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Hyukjae terduduk lemas. Bayangan tidur di lantai studio _dance_ yang dingin menjadi semakin nyata. Dan jangan lupa berbagai jenis sampah yang harus ia bersihkan malam ini juga. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Donghae berjalan santai mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Apalagi? Menunggu sampai pagi hingga ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu."

"Ck, Jung Yunho... Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kunci itu? Bukankah hanya guru yang boleh menyimpannya?" gerutu Hyukaje kesal. "Dan kau! Kenapa kau menghalangiku sewaktu aku hendak memukulnya? Apa kau berada di pihaknya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan kalian. Kalau kau sampai memukulnya tadi, kalian pasti akan berkelahi sampai babak belur. Lalu hal itu akan jadi masalah dan aku akan ikut terseret di dalamnya. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar berubah ya untuk hal ini. Padahal dulunya kau sering berkelahi dengan orang lain dan selalu mendapat masalah. Hampir setiap hari kau dipanggil guru karena memukul anak lain sampai menangis."

Spontan, Donghae menengok ke arah Hyukjae. Ia menatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya yang tampak santai mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Kau seolah-olah sangat mengenalku. Seperti sahabat yang sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang mengenalmu?" Hyukjae balik bertanya, membuat Donghae menatapnya semakin dalam. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengenalmu dan kau mengenalku jauh lebih baik daripada diri kita masing-masing?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau yang kau katakan itu benar? Kita baru bertemu kemarin dan aku tidak tahu orang macam apa kau."

"Bagimu kita memang baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi bagiku, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Perasaanku yang mengatakannya." Hyukjae berbalik menatap pemuda berambut brunette itu. "Waktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku seperti menemukan kembali seseorang yang kutunggu selama delapan tahun. Seorang teman bernama Lee Donghae."

"Kau yakin tidak salah orang?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Ada banyak nama Lee Donghae di Korea dan kau bisa menjadi salah satunya. Tapi semakin lama aku menyangkalnya, aku semakin yakin kalau kau orang yang pernah kukenal. Wajahmu terlalu mirip hingga tidak mungkin rasanya kalau hanya kebetulan. Aku sedikit kecewa saat kau tidak mengenaliku. Kupikir kau benar-benar melupakanku dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi. Tapi ternyata kau punya alasan di balik itu." Hyukjae mengembangkan seulas senyum yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu di kantin. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku saat itu dan memilih bersikap dingin. Yah, setidaknya kau tidak benar-benar sengaja melupakanku. Setidaknya aku masih ada, jauh di dalam ingatanmu."

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hyukjae kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu... Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau mendengarkanku tentang hal ini? Bukankah saat aku melakukannya kemarin kau mati-matian menolak?"

"Anggap saja aku memberimu kesempatan. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sampai pagi. Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau mati-matian mengemis perhatianku?"

Hyukjae mendecih tidak percaya. "Apa kau penasaran tentang masa lalumu? Masa lalu yang tidak bisa kau ingat walau sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga?"

"Tidak usah sok tahu. Kau baru mendengar sedikit tapi sudah berlagak mengetahui semuanya. Lagipula aku tidak pernah tahu orang yang kaukenal dulu itu memang aku."

"Itu memang kau, Lee Donghae. Kau Donghae yang terus menempel di sampingku tak peduli waktu dan tempat. Donghae yang selalu berada di pihakku walau tahu akan dijauhi orang. Donghae yang sama yang menghilang delapan tahun lalu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku." Suara Hyukjae terdengar amat yakin. "Aku hanya perlu mengembalikan ingatanmu lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau orang yang kauceritakan itu adalah aku? Bagaimana kalau kau salah orang?"

"Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan lagi?" Hyukjae membalikkan badannya menghadap pemuda itu. "Nama kalian sama-sama Lee Donghae. Kau terkena amnesia delapan tahun lalu, waktu yang bersamaan ketika aku kehilanganmu. Dan ditambah lagi dengan selera tteokppeokki anehmu itu, tteokppeokki polos tanpa saus pedas. Hanya aku dan Lee Donghae yang makan tteokppeokki seperti itu..."

"Cih, kau bahkan menguping sampai situ..."

"Intinya... Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Aku benar-benar yakin kau Lee Donghae yang kukenal."

"Tapi itu bukan bukti kuat bagi ceritamu. Semuanya bisa saja hanya kebetulan."

"Kau mungkin sulit untuk percaya sekarang. Tapi lain kali, kau pasti akan mengerti semua yang kubicarakan saat ini. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu ingat lagi padaku!"

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme Hyukjae. Antusiasme untuk menyembuhkan amnesianya Belum pernah ia melihat antusiasme sebesar itu sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. "Ya... jangan terlalu bersemangat." Donghae bangkit berdiri memandang tumpukan kertas dan botol kosong di depannya. "Bersihkan dulu sampah-sampah itu sebelum pagi. Kau ingin berurusan dengan Hae Won lagi?"

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi," gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit dan mulai memunguti sampah yang berserakkan di sekitarnya.

Diam-diam, Hyukjae menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Satu langkah lebih dekat sudah ia tempuh. Walau dari luar tampak dingin dan acuh, namun sifat Donghae sebenarnya tidak banyak berubah. Menembus dinding pertahanan pemuda itu tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Ia tinggal menerobos masuk ke dalam ingatan Donghae dan lihat saja apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu padanya nanti.

**.**

**.**

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memandang layar ponselnya. Sejak dari kemarin ia tidak bisa menghubungi nomor Donghae. Namun baru satu jam yang lalu pemuda itu menelepon dan menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi ke studio _dance_. Ia menolak menjawab ketika ditanya mengapa.

"_Pokoknya datang saja ke sini! Dan jangan lupa bawa kuncinya!" _

"Ck, dasar. Pagi-pagi sudah menyuruh orang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kunci di tangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu studio_ dance_. "Donghae-ah, kau di dalam?"

"Eoh! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Dengan malas-malasan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu studio. "Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa terkunci di sini?" tanyanya ketika sudah berhasil membuka pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dua kantong plastik besar tergeletak di hadapannya. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau juga membersihkan semua ruangan di lantai dua?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang bantu aku mengeluarkan kantong-kantong itu," jawab Donghae sambil buru-buru mengambil tasnya sekaligus menyeret satu kantong plastik sampah.

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku..." keluh Kyuhyun sambil ogah-ogahan mengambil satu kantong plastik sisanya. Matanya kemudian menangkap kehadiran seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di sudut ruangan. "Bukankah itu Lee Hyukjae? Apa kau tidak akan membangunkannya?"

Donghae yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan, berbalik menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah kurva kecil mengembang tatkala melihat Hyukjae yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. "Biarkan saja seperti itu. Ayo, pergi," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan lagi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam bingung.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," tagih Kyuhyun ketika mereka menyusuri lorong koridor lantai dua. "Kenapa kalian bisa terkunci di dalam? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua kemarin? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Benarkah dia mengenalmu?"

"Ck, cerewet sekali."

"Jadi benar rupanya?"

"Benar apanya?"

"Lee Hyukjae itu. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentangmu, bukan?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang detektif yang tengah menginterogasi penjahat. "Iya, kan? Aku benar, kan? Kau tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini kalau berhubungan dengan amnesiamu."

Donghae lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum misterius. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum ketika memori bersama Hyukjae semalam terputar kembali di kepalanya.

**.**

_...six hours ago..._

Mata Donghae perlahan-lahan terbuka. Samar-samar, gambaran studio _dance_ yang luas memenuhi pandangannya. Bahunya terasa berat sebelah setelah beberapa jam tidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati bahu kirinya sudah dipakai tanpa izin. Hyukjae dengan nyamannya tertidur pulas di sana. Perlahan, Donghae menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong kepala Hyukjae ke tembok di sebelahnya. Namun baru sedikit kepala itu terangkat, tubuh Hyukjae menggeliat dan menjatuhkan diri lagi ke posisi semula. Bukan hanya itu, kedua tangannya juga ikut memeluk erat lengan Donghae, membuat pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya.

"Ya..." panggil Donghae dengan suara pelan. "Lee Hyukjae..." kali ini ia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ngghhh..." Hyukjae tetap bergeming.

"Lee Hyukjae..."

"..."

"Lee Hyukjae..."

"..."

"Lee..."

"Donghae-ah..." panggil Hyukjae masih dalam posisi tidurnya. "Kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

"Ya... Apa maksudmu berisik? Cepat menyingkir dari bahuku!"

"Donghae-ah... Kenapa kau jadi cerewet setelah kembali ke Seoul? Setelah delapan tahun pergi tanpa memberitahu, setidaknya beri aku salam dulu."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ya, Lee Hyukjae... Apa kau mengigau?"

"Ya, Lee Donghae. Kenapa kau hanya mematung di situ? Cepat ke sini. Kau berhutang maaf dan penjelasan padaku," kata Hyukjae dengan lafal yang kurang jelas.

_Benar dia mengigau_, Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia hendak membangunkan Hyukjae, namun tiba-tiba sebuah rencana terlintas di kepalanya. _Apakah ia sedang bermimpi tentang orang yang diceritakannya barusan? _

"Ya, Lee Donghae, jawab aku... Apa kau tidak menyesal meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan? Jahat sekali kau pergi begitu saja. Yang lebih jahat lagi, kau pergi tepat di hari ulang tahunmu! Di antara semua hari kenapa kau harus memilih hari itu?!" suara Hyukjae terdengar semakin meninggi.

Mata Donghae sontak membulat mendengar perkataan itu. Salah satu informasi yang ia dapat setelah mengalami amnesia adalah tanggal kepindahan ke Jepang yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?_ "Apa... Apa kau ingat kapan ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku orang macam apa yang tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahun sahabatnya? Tiap lima belas Oktober kau selalu mentraktirku di kedai tteokppeokki milik bibi. Delapan tahun lalu di tanggal yang sama aku menunggumu di depan kedai. Aku juga akan memintamu membelikanku es krim dan permen kapas."

_Lima belas Oktober... Kedai tteokppeokki... Apa yang ia maksud benar-benar aku?_ "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Apa maksudmu lalu?! Kau menghilang setelahnya. Benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau hanya pergi begitu saja. Selama sehari penuh aku menangis. Kupikir kau sudah bosan denganku dan ingin menjauh. Aku benar-benar membencimu saat itu. Kado yang sudah kusiapkan juga jadi sia-sia."

"Kado?" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kado macam apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Sudah delapan tahun lalu. Percuma saja dibicarakan sekarang." Hyukjae menggeliat, mengamankan posisinya lagi di bahu Donghae. Rona bahagia samar-samar terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi walau kau hilang begitu saja waktu itu, walau kau tak pernah mengabariku sejak saat itu, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Kau benar-benar sudah kembali, Lee Donghae."

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku sudah kembali?"

"Karena kau memang sudah kembali, Donghae-ah. Itu intinya, kau mengerti? Aku akhirnya menemukanmu. Dan karena itu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi."

Donghae terdiam menatap wajah pemuda di bahunya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara senang, terkejut, dan tidak percaya. Pengakuan pemuda itu sedikit banyak membesarkan harapannya kembali. Meski tak bisa memastikan semua kebenarannya, namun ada beberapa hal yang mendorongnya untuk percaya pada pengakuan tersebut. Karena selama hampir satu dekade, ia baru pertama kali mendengar hal semacam itu. Pengakuan yang setengah mati ingin didengarnya sampai sekarang.

"Lee Hyukjae..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae. Pemuda itu tampak tidur semakin pulas di bahu milik orang lain. Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Selama beberapa saat, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum, membiarkan rasa senang membuncah dalam dadanya. Keputusan untuk pindah kembali ke Korea ternyata tidak membuatnya menyesal. Mungkin setelah penantian panjang, sudah saatnya ia menemukan kebenaran masa lalunya.

**.**

"Donghae-ah? Kenapa diam saja?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan sementara Donghae. "Aku benar, kan? Pemuda itu tahu sesuatu, kan?"

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Donghae. Dengan yakin pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku sudah menemukannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Akhirnya aku menemukannya."

**~to be continued~**

Another year to finish another chapter. Maafkan saya, minna-san! Setelah beberapa minggu hilang mood untuk nulis, akhirnya nongol ide juga buat melanjutkan ff ini. Apalagi saya masih author pemula yang kadang suka minder liat tulisan teman-teman sesama author yang udah pada pro -_- Ya sudahlah, harus banyak belajar lagi kalau gini. Buat Bang Yunho, Kai, sama Hoya yang saya jadiin antagonis di sini, maapkan saya abang-abangku tercintahhh~ sebenernya ngga tega juga, tapi gimana doh pengen liat abang kebagian peran juga :3

Seperti yang saya bilang di chap sebelumnya, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat menyelesaikan ff ini. Jadi mungkin bakalan molor untuk update hehehehe...

Bagi yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview ff ini, terima kasih banyak *bow* Jangan lupa buat yang udah baca, tinggalkan jejak Anda di kotak review oke oke? Don't be a silent reader, please.

See you on next chapter! ^^


End file.
